Legacies- Preview
by Fasiha
Summary: Before I start the book about the seven's kids, let's get to know them a little. Includes chapters through the years, some hints about the book I'm gonna write and etc.. Trust me, you'll like it! :D ON REWRITE.
1. Percabeth Legacies

Intro;  
>5 years after the war with Gaia, Percabeth got married.<br>One year later, a girl was born whom they named, Jade.  
>About Jade;<br>Hair: Jet black, princess curls.  
>Eyes: Seagreen.<br>Powers: Percy's  
>Interest: Everything related to the ocean.<br>Favourite color: Green.  
>Favourite food: Grandmother Sally's blue cookies.<br>Important Facts: ADHD and Daddy's little girl. (due to how much in common they have.)  
>Jade and Percy have a lot in common. Annabeth usually describes Jade, 'Just like her father.' She loves her brothers but gets annoyed with them too. She wants to grow up to be a hero like Dad, or a lieutenant of Artemis like Aunt Thalia.<p>

Anyways, a few years later, Annabeth gave birth to twin boys. They were named Luke and Castellan.  
>About Luke;<br>Hair: Straight blonde.  
>Eyes: Seagreen.<br>Power/Speciality: Very smart.  
>Interest: Annoying Jade. Architecture.<br>Favourite color: Blue.  
>Favourite food: Grandmother Sally's blue pancakes.<br>Important facts: I.5 minutes older than Castellan.  
>Luke is very prideful. Being the middle kid, he fights a lot with Jade, and spends a lot of time with his twin. He loves to curl up in Annabeth's lap when she's gonna read.<p>

About Castellan;  
>Hair: Curly blonde.<br>Eyes: Grey  
>PowerSpeciality: Very smart.  
>Interest: Ocean and everything related to it.<br>Favourite food: Grandmother Sally's blue pancakes and Aunt Calypso's _galicism_  
>Favourite color: Grey.<br>Important facts: a bit Dyslexic. Mommy's little boy.  
>Castellan is very determined and innocent. He is smart and loves his mom. He also loves to curl up in Annabeth's lap when she's gonna read. He's more of the youngest kid even though Luke is the same age as him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>galicism: home-made baguette<em> **


	2. Birth- Jade Jackson

**Sorry for the late update. I was sick. But now, I'm awesome! *cough* *cough* hehe..pretty much. Hope you enjoy!**

**[EDITED]**

* * *

><p>'Mr. Jackson, it's a girl. Congratulations.'<br>Percy felt his world tilting sideways. He- he had a daughter. He wanted to whoop with joy but was pretty sure the other patients wouldn't appreciate it.  
>'C-Can I see her?'<br>The doctor nodded. 'She is with your wife.'  
>'Is Annabeth?'<br>The doctor nodded. 'Perfectly fine. You may go and see them.'  
>Percy nodded. He swallowed the bile creeping up his throat as he entered the room. Annabeth lay on a bed, a little bundle cradled in her arms.<br>'Hey.'  
>Annabeth looked up and smiled at him. Her eyes sparkled with happiness.<br>'It's a girl.'  
>Percy grinned. He drew a chair and sat beside her bed. Annabeth handed him the bundle and he accepted. She was cute. Tiny features. Also, she looked just like him. Her eyes, nose, lips. Her hair was jet black but it had some curls.<br>'She's got your eyes, nose, lips. She's practically your clone.' Annabeth said. Tears of happiness gathered in her eyes.  
>Percy smiled. 'She's got your princess curls. Or rather will get.'<br>Annabeth nodded happily.  
>'She's beautiful.' They said together.<br>Percy pulled his chair closer to Annabeth and kissed her. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but her smile never wavered.  
>Percy glanced one last time at his daughter cradled in his arms, before handing her back to Annabeth.<br>He stood up and stretched.  
>'Whe're you going?' Annabeth asked.<br>Percy grinned. 'There's just something I wanted to do.'  
>He then began dancing and whooping.<br>Annabeth laughed. 'Seaweed brain, keep it down!'  
>Percy stopped abruptly and smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry.'<br>Annabeth smiled. 'Can you go IM the others?'  
>Percy's eyes widened and he grinned. 'Can't wait to see their faces!'<br>And with that he sped out of the room. Annabeth smiled to herself and looked at her daughter who had her eyes shut and was now sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy reminds me too much of my dad. He's currently gone on a trip for buisness. :-(<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy was smiling as he watched his daughter blink her seagreen eyes.<br>Someone knocked on the door.  
>Annabeth grinned. 'Come in.'<br>What happened next was, Chaos.  
>Sally came first, blue roses in hand. 'Perseus Jackson! Next time I want you to tell me on forehand. You-'<br>Percy grinned. He stood up and showed her his daughter. That caught her attention.  
>'Oh my!'<br>Percy exchanged his daughter for the flowers. Paul came next. He clapped Percy on the shoulder and grinned. 'Congratulations. You're a dad now.'  
>'And you're a grandfather now.' Percy replied, grinning.<br>As Sally began asking Annabeth about her health and Paul sat down beside her, looking at the little girl in her arms, their friends began to pile in.  
>Jason and Piper came first, red roses in hand.<br>'Congratulations! Where's Annabeth? Where is she? Jason told me it was a girl!' Piper gushed.  
>Jason grinned. 'Whoa Pipes, give Percy a break.'<br>Piper rolled her eyes, smiling.  
>Percy grinned. 'Yup, it's a girl.'<br>Piper squealed and hugged Percy.  
>Percy cocked an eyebrow. 'Geez, Piper you're inner Aphrodite is showing.'<br>Piper slapped him playfully before going to Annabeth. She hugged and congratulated her.  
>Jason smiled. 'How does it feel?'<br>Percy raised an eyebrow. 'It feels pretty awesome!'  
>'Did someone say, Awesome?'<br>Leo shoved his way past Jason and grinned. 'Congratulations buddy, you're old now.'  
>'Leo!' Calypso said as she entered after him.<br>'What sunshine? I was just congratulating a certain son of Poseidon.'  
>Calypso rolled her eyes and smiled at Percy as she handed him a bouquet picked with different flowers from her garden. 'Congratulations! Leo told me it's a girl! Where's Annabeth?'<br>Percy grinned and pointed behind him.  
>Next came Frank and Hazel.<br>Hazel grinned and literally tackled Percy, yellow tulips tickling his neck.  
>'Oh my god!, Congratulations!'<br>'Thanks!'  
>As Hazel went over to Annabeth, Frank gave Percy a man hug. 'Congratulations!'<p>

10 minutes later, everyone was sitting, talking, laughing and cradling the newborn baby.  
>Sally hugged Percy. 'Oh, I'm a grandmother now!'<br>Percy grinned. Paul gave the little girl to Piper. Jason leaned forward to take a good look.  
>'She looks just like you, Percy!' Piper said.<br>Jason nodded.  
>Annabeth smiled. 'Two seaweed brains.'<br>Percy raised his palms. 'What can I say? We seaweedbrains are awesome!'  
>Piper handed the little girl to Calypso. 'What's her name?'<br>Annabeth shrugged.  
>Calypso laughed. 'She is soo cute!'<br>Leo glanced at the baby and smiled. 'Wow, she really does look like you, Perce.'  
>Percy smirked. 'It's not long before you're going to be a dad.'<br>Leo blushed. Calypso was 6 months pregnant. Soon, he'd be a dad too.  
>Calypso handed the cute little girl to Hazel and Frank.<br>Hazel smiled. 'What about...Jade?'  
>Annabeth smiled. 'I like that.'<br>Percy grinned. 'Yeah, me too. Jade Jackson. Nice'  
>Frank smiled at the girl. 'Jade. I like it.'<br>Leo raised his hand. 'All in favor for Jade Jackson?'  
>Calypso rolled her eyes. Everyone in the room raised their hands.<br>A knock sounded.  
>'Come in!' Percy called.<br>The door opened and Thalia came in.  
>'Annie!' Thalia immediately went over and hugged Annabeth. 'Stupid Kelp Head over there IM'ed me so late!'<br>'Hey!' Percy protested. 'This kelp head has a daughter!' he grinned.  
>Thalia grinned widely. 'Congratulations! Where is she?'<br>Hazel smiled and handed Jade to Thalia. Thalia smiled softly at the newborn. 'She's cute. Basically your copy, Kelp head. What's her name?'  
>'Jade.' Annabeth said.<br>Thalia smiled. 'I like that.'  
>Leo stood up and stretched. He fished a camera from his toolbelt. 'I think this calls for a picture. Family, first!'<br>Percy sat down on a chair beside Annabeth. Thalia placed Jade in Annabeth's lap. Annabeth smiled and Percy grinned goofily as Leo took the picture. 'Okay, now grandfather and grandmother.'  
>Sally and Paul stood behind them and smiled.<br>'Now, everyone begin to pile in. Thalia on Annabeth's right. Jason and Piper on the left. Frank and Hazel beside. And Calypso and me behind. He set the camera on auto and stood on his position. After the photo had been taken, Thalia sat down beside Jason. 'So, I guess I'm an aunt now.'  
>Percy smiled. 'Yup. Actually, all of you are aunt and uncles.'<br>Leo raised an eyebrow. 'Me too? Cuz Hephaestus is Poseidon's nephew which makes you my dad's cousin and since he's my dad, then you're my uncle-'  
>Percy raised his palms. 'Whoa, dude. Let's skip the Greek Mythology lecture. You're an uncle too.'<br>After another hour of talking and laughing, their friends had to leave.  
>As Piper threw on her jacket, she smiled at Annabeth. 'Don't forget to visit camp. Chiron can't wait to meet Jade!'<br>Percy grinned. 'We'll come on Friday.'  
>Hugs were exchanged and Jasiper dispersed.<br>Calypso stood up with Leo. And 2 hugs later, they too dispersed.  
>Hazel stood up and hugged Annabeth. 'See you soon.'<br>Annabeth smiled.  
>Soon they were gone too.<br>Now it was only Thalia and Sally in the room, since Paul had a meeting at school, he had to leave early.  
>As Thalia and Annabeth began talking, Percy sat beside his mother.<br>Sally was smiling at her granddaughter in her arms. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
>'You okay, mom?' Percy asked.<br>Sally nodded. 'You've gone through soo much. I- I never actually thought I'd be here, holding my grandchild.'  
>Percy smiled softly. 'Me neither. I never thought myself as a dad, you know?'<br>Sally laughed and she rested her head on his shoulder. 'I'm a grandmother. Wow, I'm old.'  
>Percy shook his head. 'Not to me.'<br>Five minutes later, Thalia had to leave too.  
>'Just another hour? Please.' Annabeth begged, and Thalia could almost imagine she was the seven year old who'd ran away from home.<br>'Sorry, we're going to hunt some empusa's. But, I'll visit when you get back home.'  
>She gave one last hug to Annabeth, Percy and Sally, kissed Jade's forehead and bid the three goodbye.<br>'You know, I think we should celebrate with some blue cookies.'  
>Percy gaped. 'You brought some?'<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'I can check out tomorrow at noon.'  
>Sally smiled. 'That's great!' she handed Jade to Percy. 'I'll go get them back from the counter.'<br>Two minutes later, a knock sounded.  
>'Ah, looks like mom's back with the cookies.' Percy said. 'Come in.'<br>But in came Reyna.  
>Annabeth grinned. 'Reyna!'<br>Reyna smiled and went over and hugged her. 'Congratulations! I was wondering where Frank went when I got the news.'  
>Percy face-palmed. 'I might've forgotten.'<br>Reyna shook her head, smiling. She glanced at the little baby. Percy handed her Jade.  
>Reyna smiled softly. Jade was blinking her eyes, getting used to the light.<br>'What's her name?'  
>'Jade.' Annabeth said.<br>Reyna smiled at her. 'Nice name.'  
>After a bit talking, Reyna had to leave too.<br>'I can't wait to go back to camp.' Annabeth said after Reyna had left. Sally smiled at her.  
>Percy took a cookie bite 'You know you're supposed to rest?'<br>Annabeth crossed her arms. 'I can't! Oh, just wait till we meet Chiron. Oh and Rachel and Grover, too. Oh, Percy I can't wait to meet everyone!'  
>Percy laughed. 'You know, sometimes I wonder if the Aphrodite cabin ever rubbed off on you.'<br>Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy looked at his daughter, Jade Jackson cradeled in Sally's arms.  
>And now, they were three. Percy, Annabeth and Jade<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! What do you think? Please review!<strong>


	3. Caleo Legacies

**I, Personally, LOVED writing this chapter! Percy reminds me of my dad, and Jade reminds me of well, me.**

**ENJOY! Don't forget to Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percabeth, Rick-I-Love-Cliff-Hangers Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth smiled as two-year old Jade walked barefoot down the beach, holding Percy's hand. They were at Montauk with Sally. Percy wanted to take the risk. Annabeth shook her head, if a monster attacked, her seaweed brain would be the one responsible.<p>

Despite being a little worried, Annabeth grinned. Life had turned out pretty okay. Even though they'd gone on many quests, participated in two great prophecies and fallen in Tartarus, sitting here in the sun watching her husband and daughter stroll made Annabeth happy. She had suffered. Percy had suffered more than her even. But still, they remained strong, and now they had a daughter.

Sally came over and sat beside her on the sand. 'She reminds me a lot of his childhood.'  
>Annabeth knew she meant Jade. Their daughter seemed to be Percy's copy. Except for the princess curls, her little interest in books (Percy has none at all), she looked and acted just like Percy.<br>Annabeth grinned. 'She is a lot like him. It might be a problem.'  
>'I heard that!' Percy yelled. He came over with Jade, who had a seashell in her hand. 'I gotta go and change. I'm thinking about visiting Dad.'<br>Annabeth nodded. The last time they saw Poseidon was a few years ago. Before, Jade had been born.  
>Percy gave Annabeth to Jade and ran to the cabin.<br>'Mommy, sheshell.' Jade held up the seashell.  
>Annabeth smiled warmly at her daughter. 'Do you want to go collect more?'<br>Jade nodded. Annabeth led her to the end of the ocean where the water reached up to Jade's knees.

'Annabeth!'  
>'huh?' Annabeth turned away from Jade and saw Thalia in an Iris-message.<br>'Hey Thals! What happened?'  
>Thalia grinned broadly and showed her a grey stuffed whale. 'You guys forgot Jade's whale.'<br>Annabeth face-palmed. 'Thanks for telling. We'll be coming. She can't sleep a day without it. By the way, I thought we forgot it at Piper's.'  
>'You did.' Piper joined the iris-message.<br>'How's it going? How're Jase and Paige?'  
>Piper grinned. 'They're fine.' Suddenly someone cried in the background and Annabeth heard Jason groan. 'Piper!'<br>'Gotta go.'  
>Thalia grinned. 'Where is Jade, by the way?'<br>Annabeth's eyes widened. She turned around. But Jade was nowhere to be seen.  
>'Annabeth?' Thalia called.<br>'Just a sec.' Annabeth replied in a shaky voice.  
>Black curly hair caught Annabeth's eye. She was in the water, but...how?<p>

Annabeth waded through the water and sighed in relief. Jade was just collecting seashells underwater. Then her eyes widened. Underwater!  
>She grabbed Jade and lifted her up. 'You okay?'<br>Jade nodded. She raised some more seashells. 'Mommy, look. Jade got more sheshells.'  
>Annabeth smiled. 'You can breathe underwater.'<br>Jade cocked her head to one side. Annabeth put her down and watched as Jade bent her head to collect more seashells. One whole minute passed. Annabeth's pursed lips turned into a grin.  
>'Percy!'<p>

Percy came running out of the cabin. 'What?'  
>She pointed to Jade. Percy waded through the water and his eyes widened.<br>'She-She can breathe underwater.'  
>Annabeth nodded. Percy grinned. He lifted Jade up and spun her. The little girl began to giggle. Percy kissed her forehead. His eyes sparkled with happiness 'Did you hear that? You have my powers!'<br>Jade showed Percy her seashells. 'Daddy, sheshells.'  
>Percy turned to Annabeth. 'She can go with me.'<br>Annabeth frowned. 'I don't know Percy. She's little. Her powers might not be that strong yet. Poseidon's palace is pretty deep down.'  
>'Oh, come on. Don't worry. Anything happens, I'll will the water to take us back. Besides, Dad hasn't even met her!'<br>Annabeth sighed. 'Fine.'  
>Percy grinned and turned to his daughter. 'Your'e gonna go with daddy to meet, well...my daddy.'<br>Jade grinned equally back. 'Go with Daddy!'  
>Percy gave Annabeth a small peck on the lips. 'Don't worry. Tell mom goodbye from me.'<br>Annabeth nodded and waved as the two descended underwater.

She waded back and remembered she was talking to Thalia. She ran back to the spot.  
>'Annabeth!' Thalia called from an iris-message behind her.<br>Annabeth turned around.  
>'What happened to Jade?'<br>Annabeth smiled and told the story from the top.  
>Thalia's eyes widened and she grinned. 'Woah! I wonder what kind of powers Jase and Paige'll get.'<br>Annabeth shrugged.  
>'That is awesome, you better tell the others. Cuz I've gotta go. Lady Artemis just gave me two hours. We're going to hunt the minotaur. Heard he's roaming in Brooklyn. See,Ya!'<br>Annabeth waved as Thalia swept her hand, and the iris-message faded.

Annabeth was smiling when she reached Sally.  
>'Where's Percy?'<br>'He left.'  
>Sally smiled. 'Where's Jade?'<br>Annabeth grinned. 'With him.'  
>Sally's eyes widened and she grinned too. 'Well, this concludes for some special home-made blue cookies.'<br>And so, Annabeth followed Sally inside, wondering if she'll have to deal with two seaweed brains in the house.  
>Somehow, the thought made her just smile even more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**You Likey, You reviewy, I Likey, I Postey!**


	4. Birth- Sammy Valdez

**I know it doesn't top to Jade's birth, but I hope you still like it!**

* * *

><p>Leo tapped his foot impatiently. He'd paced back and forth. He'd taken a walk. He'd even drank some coffee.<br>But, he still couldn't calm himself down. He felt like a radioactive heater. He'd never felt so hyper. Ever.  
>'Mr. Valdez?'<br>Leo spun around.  
>The doctor smiled. 'Congratulations, It's a boy.'<br>Leo's worried expression turned into a wide grin and equally wide eyes. He-he was a dad.  
>'You can go and see them.' The doctor said.<br>Leo nodded numbly. He opened the door and swallowed.  
>Calypso lay on a bed, just like Annabeth's. She was smiling at the newborn boy cradled in her arms. Leo took a step forward, all the hyperness gone like air out of a balloon.<br>Calypso looked up and grinned. 'It's a boy.' She whispered. He could see smile crinkled in her eyes. He himself felt like yelling. 'Team Leo!'  
>Here sat down on a chair beside her. Calypso handed him the little boy. Leo accepted.<br>He smiled softly. The boy looked just like him. Brown poufy curly hair. Nose and lips shaped just like him. The boy blinked and Leo saw brown eyes.  
>'He's just like you!' Calypso gushed.<br>Leo grinned. 'Yeah.'  
>A knock came.<br>Calypso frowned. 'Did you invite someone?'  
>Leo rolled his eyes, grinning. 'How can the world not know when Leo Valdez is a dad! Come on in!'<br>Annabeth opened the door and grinned. 'Congratulations, guys!'  
>Percy came right behind her, 3 month old Jade sleeping, her head on his shoulder.<br>Annabeth lay a bouquet on the side-table and hugged Calypso. Leo handed her the newborn.  
>'Aww, he's so cute!'<br>Leo sat down beside Percy, who was leaning in to look at the little boy.  
>Percy turned to him and grinned. 'So, how does it feel to be a dad?'<br>Leo grinned as wide as Texas. 'It feels awesome!'  
>Percy laughed. 'That's exactly what I said.'<br>A knock sounded.  
>'Come in!' Calypso called.<br>Piper and Jason came in. Piper hugged Calypso. 'Oh, congratulations! What is it?'  
>Calypso smiled 'A boy.'<br>As the girls began talking, the baby in Piper's arms, Jason came and sat beside the boys. 'Congratulations.'  
>Leo grinned. 'Thanks, man. You know, I was wondering when you'd be a dad.' he wriggled his eyebrows.<br>Jason rolled his eyes as Percy laughed.  
>Another knock sounded.<br>'Come in.'  
>Frank and Hazel entered. Hazel, again, literally tackled Leo.<br>'Congratulations! Is it a girl or a boy?'  
>'Boy.'<br>After Frank congratulated Leo, everybody settled down and the table was full with flowers  
>'So, what's his name?' Piper asked as she handed the newborn baby boy to Hazel.<br>Hazel sucked her breath. 'He-he looks just like you.'  
>Leo nodded happily. 'The awesome McShizzle nr 2. Or we could call him Leo jr.'<br>Percy snorted. 'Yeah, right.'  
>Hazel's eyes were fixed on the boy.<br>Frank looked at her in concern. 'Hazel, you okay?'  
>Hazel nodded. 'It's just, he looks a lot like Leo-'<br>'Which means he looks like Sammy Valdez, am I correct?' Leo added.  
>Hazel nodded.<br>Calypso smiled. 'I think Sammy Valdez is a great name.'  
>Leo smiled. 'Yeah, me too.'<br>Hazel grinned as she handed the boy to Jason. 'You're really going to name him after your grandfather?' she asked sceptically.  
>Leo nodded. 'Yup.'<br>Hazel smiled. 'I think it's a nice name.'  
>Leo raised his hand. 'All in favor for Sammy Valdez?'<br>Everyone raised their hands. 'Okay, then.' Leo took out his camera and handed it to Jason.  
>Leo grinned as Jason took the picture. 'Team Leo!' He shouted.<br>After they'd taken a picture of the trio, everyone made their way in the picture as Jason set it on auto. After the pictures were taken, Percy concluded,  
>'You know, Jade's only three months elder than Sammy.'<br>Leo nodded. 'Yeah.'  
>Jason laughed. 'Look at him, he's looking at you, Leo.'<br>Leo grinned at his son, Sammy Valdez. 'Welcome to the family, mijo.'

* * *

><p><strong>Being sick means not being able to post, but it doesn't mean I have no ideas! Next chapter up in a sec! ;-)<strong>


	5. Jasiper Legacies

5 years after the Giant war, Jasiper got married. Like some months after Percy and Annabeth. They, too settled down in New Rome. It began to be a trend._ 'Survive so long, and be free for the rest of your life as a reward'_  
>Anyways, a year and a half later, Piper gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy.<br>Paige and Jase.

About Jase;  
>Hair: Jason like-(blonde)<br>Eyes: soft blue eyes.  
>Interest: Flying.<br>Power: Flying. Summon Lightning.  
>Favourite color: Darkblue.<br>Favourite food: Aunt Calypso's home-made choco chip cookies.  
>Important facts: Jase is very obedient. He loves hanging out with his dad for flying lessons and he is very protective ovee his 3 minutes younger sis.<p>

About Paige:  
>Hair: blonde. Often done in two braids.<br>Eyes: Klaeidoscopic.  
>Skintone: Not too light like Jason's, neither too dark as Piper's. In between.<br>Interest: Playing with Esperanza. (Leo's daughter)  
>Power: Flying. Charmspeak.<br>Favourite color: Baby Pink.  
>Favourite food: Aunt Calypso's home-made choco chip cookies.<br>Important facts: Has weak eyesight. Doctor recommends glasses at 12 years of age.  
>Paige is a cute little girl who loves to spend time with her mommy and who relies on her brother who is, by the way, 3 minutes elder. (I think I mentioned that already. *shrugs*)<p> 


	6. Birth- Jase & Paige Grace

Jason ran a hand through his hair. He was currently sitting on a chair outside, waiting. It had been an hour since they took Piper away.  
>He sighed in frustration and stood up. He was about to go get some water, when the doctor came out.<br>She smiled. 'Congratulations, Mr. Grace. Twins. A girl and a boy.'  
>Jason sucked his breath. He-he was a dad.<br>'Piper?'  
>'Is fine. You can go and see them.'<br>Jason took a deep breath and entered the room. Piper was laying on a bed, two bundles in her arms.  
>Jason just stood there. Piper noticed him and grinned. 'Hey.'<br>'Hi.' He went forward and sat down on a chair beside her bed.  
>Piper handed him the girl first.<br>Jason smiled. She was beautiful. She looked like a miniature Piper. She blinked her eyes, kaleidoscopic. Except for the hair. Her hair was Jason blonde. Her complexion was also a mixture. Not cinnamon brown, but light brown.  
>Piper smiled at him. Jason looked up and grinned. 'She's beautiful.'<br>Piper exchanged the girl with the boy. He was a miniature Jason. Blonde hair, nose and lips. Unlike the baby girl, he was sleeping.  
>'He's got blue eyes.' Piper said. Her smile could be seen in her eyes.<br>Jason raised an eyebrow 'Electric blue?'  
>Piper shook her head, still smiling. 'Soft blue. Kind of like the sky.'<br>Jason grinned.  
>'Have you IM'ed the others? Annabeth specifically told me to IM the second I gave birth.'<br>Jason laughed. 'I didn't get the chance.' He kissed the boy's forehead and handed him back to Piper. 'I'll be right back.'

* * *

><p><strong>Jasiper*Jasiper*Jasiper*Jasiper*Jasiper*Jasiper*Jasiper*Jasiper.<strong>

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Piper was sleeping and Jason was cradling the two babies. The girl was looking up at him with her kaleidoscopic eyes and the boy was looking at her.<br>Piper yawned and sat up. Jason placed his children in the cot and poured her some water.  
>'Thanks.' she said.<br>A knock came.  
>'Come in.'<br>The door opened, and Thalia came in. She went over and hugged Jason. 'Congratulations, bro!'  
>Jason grinned and hugged back. 'Thanks.'<br>Thalia went over and hugged Piper. She then spotted the cot. She went over and took a good look at the twins.  
>'Wow. The boy looks just like you. And the girl like you, Pipes!'<br>Piper nodded happily. A knock sounded.  
>'Come in.'<br>The door opened and their friends piled in. Caleo first, One -year old Sammy resting in Calypso's arms.  
>'Congratulations!' Calypso grinned.<br>Next came Percabeth, Jade in Percy's arm, playing with his ear. 'Congratulations, guys!' Annabeth gushed. She hugged Jasiper then went over to look at the kids.  
>Five minutes later, Frazel came.<br>Hazel smiled and hugged Piper. 'Congratulations!'  
>Soon, the table was full with flowers and the chaits with people.<p>

10 minutes later, everyone was talking and laughing.  
>Jason was talking with Percy, Frank and Leo. Sammy was in Calypso's lap. Jade was in Thalia's, playing with her hair. Jason's son was in Annabeth's arms and Piper's daughter in Hazel's arms.<br>'Have you decided a name yet?' Calypso asked.  
>Piper grinned. 'Sparky junior?'<br>Everyone laughed.  
>'I think we should name the boy, Jase.' Piper said. 'Jase Grace.'<br>Jason grinned. 'I like that.'  
>Leo raised his hand, 'All in favor?'<br>Piper rolled her eyes, 'Isn't that getting a bit old?'  
>Leo shook his head. 'Not until I'll be Uncle Leo for the third time.' he pointed at Hazel and Frank. Frazel blushed.<br>'What about the girl?' Hazel asked as she glanced at the baby in her hands.  
>Piper shrugged. 'There's always been a name I liked. Paige.'<br>Jason smiled. 'Jase and Paige Grace.'  
>Leo fished his camera out of his toolbelt. 'Okay, let's take some photos. First, Family.'<br>Jason stood beside Piper's bed, Jase in his arms. Paige in Piper's. Jasiper smiled as Leo took a picture. 'Okay, begin to pile in. Frazel on the left. Percabeth behind. Thalia beside Jason. And me and Calypso behind Frazel.'  
>Leo set the camera on auto and stood on his position.<br>Jason grinned as he looked at his family.  
>Piper, Jase and Paige Grace.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. Jade- 2 -Years Old

**I, Personally, LOVED writing this chapter! Percy reminds me of my dad, and Jade reminds me of well, me.**

**ENJOY! Don't forget to Review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percabeth, Rick-I-Love-Cliff-Hangers Riordan does.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth smiled as two-year old Jade walked barefoot down the beach, holding Percy's hand. They were at Montauk with Sally. Percy wanted to take the risk. Annabeth shook her head, if a monster attacked, her seaweed brain would be the one responsible.<p>

Despite being a little worried, Annabeth grinned. Life had turned out pretty okay. Even though they'd gone on many quests, participated in two great prophecies and fallen in Tartarus, sitting here in the sun watching her husband and daughter stroll made Annabeth happy. She had suffered. Percy had suffered more than her even. But still, they remained strong, and now they had a daughter.

Sally came over and sat beside her on the sand. 'She reminds me a lot of his childhood.'  
>Annabeth knew she meant Jade. Their daughter seemed to be Percy's copy. Except for the princess curls, her little interest in books (Percy has none at all), she looked and acted just like Percy.<br>Annabeth grinned. 'She is a lot like him. It might be a problem.'  
>'I heard that!' Percy yelled. He came over with Jade, who had a seashell in her hand. 'I gotta go and change. I'm thinking about visiting Dad.'<br>Annabeth nodded. The last time they saw Poseidon was a few years ago. Before, Jade had been born.  
>Percy gave Annabeth to Jade and ran to the cabin.<br>'Mommy, sheshell.' Jade held up the seashell.  
>Annabeth smiled warmly at her daughter. 'Do you want to go collect more?'<br>Jade nodded. Annabeth led her to the end of the ocean where the water reached up to Jade's knees.

'Annabeth!'  
>'huh?' Annabeth turned away from Jade and saw Thalia in an Iris-message.<br>'Hey Thals! What happened?'  
>Thalia grinned broadly and showed her a grey stuffed whale. 'You guys forgot Jade's whale.'<br>Annabeth face-palmed. 'Thanks for telling. We'll be coming. She can't sleep a day without it. By the way, I thought we forgot it at Piper's.'  
>'You did.' Piper joined the iris-message.<br>'How's it going? How're Jase and Paige?'  
>Piper grinned. 'They're fine.' Suddenly someone cried in the background and Annabeth heard Jason groan. 'Piper!'<br>'Gotta go.'  
>Thalia grinned. 'Where is Jade, by the way?'<br>Annabeth's eyes widened. She turned around. But Jade was nowhere to be seen.  
>'Annabeth?' Thalia called.<br>'Just a sec.' Annabeth replied in a shaky voice.  
>Black curly hair caught Annabeth's eye. She was in the water, but...how?<p>

Annabeth waded through the water and sighed in relief. Jade was just collecting seashells underwater. Then her eyes widened. Underwater!  
>She grabbed Jade and lifted her up. 'You okay?'<br>Jade nodded. She raised some more seashells. 'Mommy, look. Jade got more sheshells.'  
>Annabeth smiled. 'You can breathe underwater.'<br>Jade cocked her head to one side. Annabeth put her down and watched as Jade bent her head to collect more seashells. One whole minute passed. Annabeth's pursed lips turned into a grin.  
>'Percy!'<p>

Percy came running out of the cabin. 'What?'  
>She pointed to Jade. Percy waded through the water and his eyes widened.<br>'She-She can breathe underwater.'  
>Annabeth nodded. Percy grinned. He lifted Jade up and spun her. The little girl began to giggle. Percy kissed her forehead. His eyes sparkled with happiness 'Did you hear that? You have my powers!'<br>Jade showed Percy her seashells. 'Daddy, sheshells.'  
>Percy turned to Annabeth. 'She can go with me.'<br>Annabeth frowned. 'I don't know Percy. She's little. Her powers might not be that strong yet. Poseidon's palace is pretty deep down.'  
>'Oh, come on. Don't worry. Anything happens, I'll will the water to take us back. Besides, Dad hasn't even met her!'<br>Annabeth sighed. 'Fine.'  
>Percy grinned and turned to his daughter. 'Your'e gonna go with daddy to meet, well...my daddy.'<br>Jade grinned equally back. 'Go with Daddy!'  
>Percy gave Annabeth a small peck on the lips. 'Don't worry. Tell mom goodbye from me.'<br>Annabeth nodded and waved as the two descended underwater.

She waded back and remembered she was talking to Thalia. She ran back to the spot.  
>'Annabeth!' Thalia called from an iris-message behind her.<br>Annabeth turned around.  
>'What happened to Jade?'<br>Annabeth smiled and told the story from the top.  
>Thalia's eyes widened and she grinned. 'Woah! I wonder what kind of powers Jase and Paige'll get.'<br>Annabeth shrugged.  
>'That is awesome, you better tell the others. Cuz I've gotta go. Lady Artemis just gave me two hours. We're going to hunt the minotaur. Heard he's roaming in Brooklyn. See,Ya!'<br>Annabeth waved as Thalia swept her hand, and the iris-message faded.

Annabeth was smiling when she reached Sally.  
>'Where's Percy?'<br>'He left.'  
>Sally smiled. 'Where's Jade?'<br>Annabeth grinned. 'With him.'  
>Sally's eyes widened and she grinned too. 'Well, this concludes for some special home-made blue cookies.'<br>And so, Annabeth followed Sally inside, wondering if she'll have to deal with two seaweed brains in the house.  
>Somehow, the thought made her just smile even more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**You Likey, You reviewy, I Likey, I Postey!**


End file.
